Naruto: Adventure In Equestria
by Unwanted-Fox
Summary: Naruto wakes up falling out of the sky he just finished sealing kaguya with sasuke but she got the last laugh by sending him into another dimension. Now he has to interact with ponies YAAAY!


Disclaimer : I don't own shit * blah blah*

* the Ponies will be anthros and they will look like they do in the pictures drawn by the wonderful artist Pia-sama and her awesome story Rogue Diamond go follow her and like her art she is amazing *

*Naruto will look like naruto XD enough said but maybe have a different outfit and he will be god like but won't really flaunt it but will use some of it when fighting Oh and kurama will be out of his body but they will still share his chakra so kurama is an anthro as well and looks like he does when drawn by Arcane Wind*

Enough explaining let's go

p.s I write for fun so of course my grammar is going to suck so please don't annoy me with " YOUR GRAMMAR BLAH BLAH " I know i will work on it.

Chapter 1 : New World

Falling was all he could remember at the moment his back facing the incoming earth as he fell from the sky his blond hair waving in the air his vision going dark before coming back at random times showing he was fading in and out of consciousness. Is this how i die ? was all the boy could think as he plummeted to the ground He had a flashback appear before his eyes reminding him what happened it was Kaguya's last ditch effort to stop him and sasuke from sealing her but to no avail how ever she did get the last laugh it appeared since he was falling to his death out of chakra for the time being and no one to help him. " i guess this is it dad .. mom i hope to see you soon " he smiled slightly closing his eyes and accepting his fate for the first time in his 18 years of being alive.

-Everfree forest-

the sounds of cracks and crunches were heard before a body fell from a tree it was naruto's it seems the trees broke his fall but did their own damage to him as he fell down through the branches. he was covered in cuts and splinters and a sharp twig sticking out of his arm but other then that he was still very much alive.

-Ponyville-

Fluttershy was singing to her birds when suddenly she saw a lot of birds flying from the everfree forest as if something startled them one bird from the flock started to fly to her it was a little blue jay it landed and chirped at her . "what .. someone's hurt .. oh goodness we have to help them" she said running into her cottage and grabbing some medical supplies before coming back " please lead the way " she said in a worried tone. Fluttershy was a beautiful but yet shy pegasus she rarely flew but she did when it required it. she always believed she was supposed to be a earth pony but she never really thought too much about it.

Fluttershy was panting as she was running through the everfree forest following the blue jay normally she would be afraid but her mind was so focused on helping someone she temporarily got over her fear. " are we close Ms. blue jay" she asked out of concern but got her answer when she saw a body bloodied up and covered in branches "oh dear celestia you poor thing" she whimpered before kneeling down next to him and calculating the damage. she then reached a took a pulse " oh thank goodness he is alive but if i don't close this wound he will bleed out" she gasped before she took out some bandages she slowly wrapped the wound on his head and his arms before she slowly took the twig out of his arm and wrapped that as well. she wiped her brow of a job well done smiling before growels got her attention " oh no" she whimpered backing against the tree she was next to the blood must have gotten the attention of one of the everfree forest most tenacious monsters the timber wolves. " nice wolfie" she cried a bit

\- Narutos mind scape -

naruto woke up in his normal sewer like mind set " ugh where am i is this hell?" he asked feeling like shit and not seeing any white clouds or angels flying around or whatever the legends say heaven was like.

 **"no gaki but you better act quick or you and that girl will be wolf fooder in a minute if you don't wake up "** came a voice behind an all too familiar cage.

naruto looked at the cage " Kurama.. wait if you're here then that means i'm still alive but - how?" he asked

 **" LOOK IDIOT! IF YOU DONT HURRY UP AND WAKE UP YOUR DEAD SOON SO STOP DEBATING LIFE AND DEATH RIGHT NOW AND START FIGHTING BACK! "** Kurama roared annoyed at the moment that he could possibly die after surviving in the first place.

Naruto blinked " ok ok but i still don't feel any chakra i'm out right now i can't fight even if i wanted to " he explained looking at the fox for answers

 **"tsh "** kurrama spat under his breath thinking before he got an idea **" Let me out"** kurama said before waiting for naruto to do so

Naruto sweat dropped " Let you out? are you crazy i will die " he said panicking

 **" no you won't idiot not any more since you have my chakra remember i'm just an empty vessel of chakra at this point that can only collect a little bit back at a time and do you have any other ideas genius or do you like your body and possibly hers being mincemeat?"** kurama barked back making valid points.

naruto thought for a second and sighed " alright i guess if you say so . let's do it " he said before turning and opening the seal on his belly which in turned opened the cage allowing kurrama to be set free.

-back with fluttershy-

Fluttershy was crying holding onto naruto thinking if she was going to die at least she wouldn't die alone and nor would the boy she was trying to heal. but as soon as she was about to close her eyes for good the boy's body started to pulse and soon a warp like hole opened from his stomach and out crawled a fox like creature it was tall and had nine swaying crimson tails. fluttershy looked at him with somewhat fear but at the same time in awe at what just happened. she blinked as it looked back at her and smirked.

 **" Don't worry just protect that gaki and i will take care of these pests "** he smirked walking forward cracking his knuckles **" it's been a long time since i got to fight with my own two hands"** he grinned before starting to bash and crush the timberwolves two tried to ambush him from behind but a quick flick of one of his tails smashed them into pieces **" heh this is to easy come now give me a real challenge"** he grinned viciously as if feeding off of the excitement of battle he smashed the timberwolves over and over again as they continued to regrow themselves but as much fun as he was having he was getting annoyed with this trash that was considered dangerous to the inhabitants of this land. soon the timber wolves ran away yipping at the ass kicking they just received **" heh that's right run with your tail between your legs and tell the forest a new ruler is in town and his name is Kurama"** he called after them before smirking and looking back at fluttershy and naruto he walked back over to her and looked her over **"hmm.. girl. where are we and what is this place called?"** he asked wanting to know everything .

Fluttershy just blinked at the battle she just saw she watched as he finished them off fairly quickly before coming to her she looked at him as he spoke to her but she soon tackled him to his surprise "oh my goodness that was cool what are you? are you a new type of creature ? can you do more ? why do you have so many tails? are you magical? can you use magic? hmpgh!?" fluttershy asked rapid questions until he stopped her with one of his tails muffling her mouth

 **"easy there gaki no so many questions"** he sweat dropped **" and can you please get off me?"** he asked sitting up slowly 

Fluttershy blushed "oh.. um sorry. " she said blushing in embarrassment as she got off him and sat on the ground. " my name is Fluttershy.. you are in everfree forest at the moment and it's right outside of ponyville which is part of equestria" she said answering his question.

 **" equestria ? damn that bitch kaguya really did get a number on us we are definitely not in the elemental nations anymore that's for sure"** kurama bantered out loud to himself not noticing the pony heard every word he said.

"elemental.. nations? is. is that where you two are from?" she asked tilting her head making her look ever so cute

" **ye. yes" -man she is cute.. wait what am i thinking- " look fluttercry"**

" flutter shy" she corrected him

 **" whatever think you can keep an eye out on gaki there until i get back i'm going to figure out more about this place and i will return when he wakes up just let him know kurama says he will be back"** he said before he turned and shrank into a feral like fox running off into the forest.

Fluttershy stared in awe with anime stars in her eyes " so cute" she whimpered before she shook herself from her daze and nods looking back at the unconscious boy she smiled slightly thinking -he's cute- before blushing and shaking her head and slowly picking him up trying her best to carry his weight she tripped a couple of times before slowly getting the hang of it .

-a little bit later at fluttershys cottage-

" FLUTTERSHY.." called a orange pony anthro girl her name was non other then applejack her and a few other ponies known as the mane six were currently looking for their sixth named fluttershy. " where in tarnation is that girl" applejack sighed shaking her head

" FLUTTERSHY WHERE ARE YOU DARLING PLEASE ANSWER US!" called a purple haired pony anthro girl by the name of Rarity " oh heavens i hope she is ok celestia knows she get scared when by herself for too long" worried rarity

" nah she will be fine knowing fluttershy she probably has some of her animal friends with her " said a laid back Anthro pegasus girl flowing around in the air laing backwards looking at her hand as she slowly flapped her wings to keep her afloat this pony was Rainbow dash the self titled fastest in all of equestria

" well sorry not all of us can be not so worried as you dash but i still am worried she might be hurt" pouted rarity as she looked for signs of fluttershy not seeing Rainbow dash rolling her eyes and mocking her with a puppet hand motion

" I have to agree with rarity dash she may be fine but i for one would feel much better seeing she is ok " stated a purple unicorn anthro girl named Twilight she sighed and called again " FLUTTERSHY"

"here~" came a weak voice from somewhere behind the cottage

the girls all gasped and ran back to where they heard the voice rainbow dash being the first to get there " hey shy were ya be.. wow you don't look so hot" she raised a brow

fluttershy was panting and her hair was a mess covered in twigs and leafs as she was under a unconscious boy

"oh my goodness fluttershy what happened to you you look a mess. .. and who is that boy he looks even worse what happened." came rarity helping fluttershy set the boy down on the grass the girls all looked at the boy his clothes in shreds his pants even worse barely hiding his nethers rainbow dash being the secret pervert trying to check out the good but decided against it as everyone started to sit down

"its.. a long story" she sighed as she looked at all of the girls before a pink earth pony anthro girl by the name of pinkie pie showed up out of nowhere

"Oh is it that a boy fell from the sky and landed in the everfree forest and startled a lot of birds leading you into the forest to find the boy and heal him up and then you were surrounded by timber wolves and then a fox demon shows up and kicks the wolfs but like POW BAP and then runs off and tells you he WILL BE BACK! ( wearing terminator shades) and then you slowly bring the boy here to which we all find you ?" panted the pink girl as she finished telling the story all the girls even the unconscious naruto sweat drop

"ye..yes how did you know that pinkie?" fluttershy asked but feeling she already knew the answer

"hehe lucky guess" she smiled before sitting next to twilight humming happily

"well we are glad you are alright darling and please stop by so i can fix your hair it is a mess i hate to say" smiled rarity as she hugged fluttershy "oh twilight where's spike i'm sure we should tell the princess about fluttershy's little event ?" asked rarity

as if he knew he was being called "i'm right here rarity just finished organizing twilights books for the 500th time " he glared at twilight her made a cute squeak sound as she smiled and shrugged with a blush. "so whats up.. woah he doesn't look so good" stated the purple and green drake as he looked at naruto's condition.

"yeah poor thing he really fell hard" fluttershy said stroking his head softly before he started to twitch and stir

"oh shy he seems to be waking up " said rarity as she looked over at the boy soon all the girls were standing over naruto looking down at him

naruto slowly started to wake up he heard snickering and giggles coming from all around him " ugh my head hurts feels like I hit a tree and hit every branch on the way down" he groaned

" that's because you did silly " giggled pinkie pie as she startled him out of his daze

naruto screamed slightly but shot out of the crowd of girls using a shunshin and landing behind them before grunting in pain "AH too fast ...my back" he froze and feel over on the ground again as if paralyzed. he winced before opening his eyes again seeing the girls all around him once more " guess this isn't a dream huh?" asked rhetorically

"nope dreams are when your eyes close and you are sleep for a while and sometimes snore" pinkie pie chimed and giggled

" that was a rhetorical question" he sweat dropped and sighed leaning back and just laying there

"no that was a answer to your question" giggled pinkie pie

" no pinkie pie he means what he said was a rhetorical question meaning it didn't need answering since he knows already the answer to the question" stated twilight

"ooooh" pinkie pie nods before looking back at naruto

"So what's your name fella?" asked applejack as she folded her arms getting comfortable herself .

" oh i know his friend calls him G.. gaki ?" fluttershy said and smiled slightly

"gaki? " the other five mares asked in unison

Naruto sweat dropped and shook his head chuckling slightly "ow hurts to laugh" he said before looking up at them " that's not my name Gaki is a japanese slang word meaning brat and no doubt you meet kurama that giant fuzzball never calls me by my name unless he is pissed at me or wants to kill me" he sighed " my name is Naruto .. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but you can just call me Naruto" he smiled and looked up at them as the all smiled back down at him.

" Nice to meet you Naruto" the girls all said smiling down at him unknown to them he was blushing at how beautiful they all were.

" Dear kami … Thanks" naruto smiled to himself before looking up at the sky and closing his eyes once more

Chapter 1 end

Ok well hope you all enjoyed that because i literally took some of my time of sleep to write this and keep a lookout on my profile i will be putting a poll up to see which girl you all want naruto to be with and yes i will have a harem option but it won't be crazy it will be mainly the main six and maybe the princesses or just one of the main six so choose wisely :D

until then goodnight/goodmorning


End file.
